As the director of the Corporate Scholars Program within the UCSF-Molecular Design Institute, I utilized computational graphics tools for molecular design and drug discovery and applied them in inspection and interpretation of known data for HIV protease inhibitors and the prediction of activity for homologs as well as in the study of protein structure as it pertains to variability in a binding pocket. These studies were incorporated into a Structure-Based Drug Design teaching aid for Corporate Scholars, scientists and managers from industry.